


Pumpkin Patch

by PeachChapstick



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Autumn, Falling In Love, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, New Relationship, No Plot/Plotless, Pumpkins, Sweet, pumpkin patch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachChapstick/pseuds/PeachChapstick
Summary: This was Bucky's first ever fall with a boyfriend: he was determined to make the best out of it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	Pumpkin Patch

Bucky Barnes knew that fall was the superior season, no question about it. Last year he had spent it alone. Well, pretty much alone. His best friend, Clint, had come over to watch scary movies a few times, but that didn’t count. Those weren’t true fall activities: you can be scared during any season. In the wintertime, Bucky got to do plenty of cute activities. He and Steve had just started dating, so it was perfect to do things like make cookies or go skating as some of their first dates. This was Bucky’s first fall where he wasn’t single, and he was gonna make the best of it. 

“So, we’re here to buy pumpkins so you can carve them?” Steve asked, turning off his car.

Bucky smiled at him. “No, we’re gonna carve them together. Tonight. It’ll be lots of fun.”

“I haven’t carved pumpkins since I was a kid,” Steve said. 

“Well, you’re gonna love it,” Bucky promised. “I’ll make it a very good time. We can drink some nice hot chocolate and listen to cute fall music while we carve them. It’ll be the perfect fall evening.”

“I’m looking forward to it.”

Steve got out of the car and then opened the door for Bucky. He was a really polite and sweet guy. Bucky had barely opened any doors since they started dating. He had also barely paid for anything. He did offer, of course, but Steve always refused. Steve felt like he had to take care of Bucky, and Bucky wasn’t about to protest. 

This pumpkin patch was the one Bucky had been going to all his life. He used to come and pick out the roundest pumpkin he could, searching through every single one. These days, he was more into the tall and long ones. The patch spanned over a large space and was packed full of pumpkins. Steve and Bucky could spend a lot of time there.

“What kind of pumpkin are you looking for?” Bucky questioned, walking into the pumpkin patch.

Steve grabbed his hand and gently swung it between them. “I’m just looking for one that speaks to me, you know? And then it’ll inspire its face as well. I have no set plans, I’m open to everything.”

“I wish I could say that I was also that spontaneous, but I love the tall, ovular ones,” Bucky said.

“So we probably should be looking in the big pumpkin section for you,” Steve suggested. 

“Let’s just make our way over there,” Bucky said.

Bucky was really enjoying the mix of the crisp air and boyfriend mixture. Last time he came, he was alone. Clint wasn’t really into the cute fall activities. Now it was a romantic activity. Just being with Steve heightened the good in everything. Suddenly the crunching of leaves under their feet wasn’t annoying, it was endearing. It wasn’t too cold, it was the perfect weather to snuggle up next to each other. It wasn’t just fall, it was a romantic season.

On their way to the big pumpkins, Steve suddenly stopped. Bucky assumed that he had found the pumpkin that spoke to him. And technically he wasn’t wrong.

“Buck, look at this,” Steve said. Bucky looked in the direction Steve was pointing. It was the cart full of gourds.

“You want a gourd?” Bucky asked. “I hope you know that you can’t carve those.”

Steve walked closer to the box and began to dig through it. After a few minutes, he pulled out what was seemingly his perfect pumpkin. It was what Bucky had always referred to as a swan gourd. It was big at the bottom, then thinned out and bent over at the top. It was green with little spots, which seemed like a very Steve thing.

“I love it, this is the perfect one,”Steve stated.

“I honestly can’t believe you’re getting a gourd,” Bucky said.

Steve blushed. “I can get a pumpkin, too, if you want. Then I’ll have something to carve with you.”

“I didn’t mean it as a bad thing, it’s actually really cute,” Bucky explained. “It looks very Steve.”

Bucky decided to look through the box of gourds as well. He wanted to make sure he looked through absolutely everything. And boy was he glad he did. Sitting at the bottom of the box was something that just drew Bucky in. It was a little orange gourd, making it look a lot like a mini pumpkin. It almost looked squished down, which Bucky loved. There were heavy ridges along the entire thing. Bucky loved how it was a nice mixture between a pumpkin and a gourd.

“Are you sure you don;t want a normal pumpkin to carve? You don’t have to get a gourd for me?” Steve said.

“No, I just love this little thing,” Bucky said. “It’s really cute and perfect. Besides, I like that it’s a little different. Maybe gourds can be our fall thing instead of pumpkins.”

“And we could still decorate them,” Steve suggested.

“I feel like yours would look good with a little bowtie on it,” Bucky said.

Steve laughed. It was a beautiful sight and sound to Bucky. He was the most perfect person he’d ever met. Everything about him was just absolutely amazing. That’s why Bucky had fallen in love with him in the first place. Something about the little gourds they had picked out made him fall even more. 

“We should go pay for these cute little guys,” Steve suggested.

He threw his arm around Bucky and started to walk towards the self-pay stand. But Bucky didn’t want to leave just yet.

“Baby, we haven’t even been here for ten minutes,” Bucky said. “I know we already found our perfect things, but it’s so cute and nice here. I think there’s hot cider somewhere and maybe even caramel apples. If we aren’t going to carve any pumpkins, we might as well make a date out of this part of the afternoon.”

“Hey, I’m good with doing anything as long as it’s with you,” Steve stated.

And suddenly Steve and Bucky found themselves creating a new tradition. They spent two hours just roaming around the field, drinking hot cider, and just laughing. They sat underneath a tree and looked at all the changing leaves, they had a competition to see who could find the heaviest pumpkin, and fell deeper and deeper in love with each other.

Bucky really did make the most out of his first fall with a boyfriend. Something about the changing leaves just made being with Steve absolutely magical. When they were together, everything was perfect. Even the lowly gourds in a huge pumpkin patch. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm going to try to post a fall-inspired one-shot every week this month. And hopefully after that I can move to winter-inspired ones. I'm aware that there isn't much of a plot to this, but I just wanted a quick little fall scene. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
